


Miracle Kiss

by Rinfantasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angel Akashi, Demon Kuroko, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinfantasy/pseuds/Rinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story between Demon Kuroko x Angel Akashi. KuroAka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story come from my oldest ideas. I'm really happy I wrote it. Enjoy the reading!

Akashi stared Nijimura, the head angel of this area. He was under process and Nijimura was the judge. The black haired angel asked Akashi “Do you know why you are here?”

Akashi shook his head “ I don't know it. I performed my duty of kill demons flawless like always”

Nijimura sighed “This is your error Akashi. You didn't simply kill them. You made a slaughter! We are angels for God sake! You are almost more violent of the demons themselves! I have never seen an angel with more killing intent than you!”

Akashi snorted “We are made to fight demons. You can't punish me because I performed my duty”

Nijimura smiled “I can and I will do it. You are forbidden to fight in the war against the demons. From now you will be a guardian angel. I hope that this role will help you to get closer to your true angelic self and cool your head. Get ready to go to the Human world. The assembly is disbanded”.

Akashi walked out the hall furious. He was demoted! He only performed his duty diligently! Midorima Shintaro approached the red head “They are right Akashi, in your last mission you only thought about killing the enemies. This isn't normal!” Akashi glared him “ Not you too, Shintaro”

the green head ( one of the few that the red head angel considered a friend ) sighed “Think about this punishment like a break from fighting. Protect some humans wouldn't be too difficult” Akashi sighed as well. He couldn't go against order.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi descended to the Human world. He was bored. He was made for fighting! He observed his surrounding. He didn't feel any attraction toward the human world. Akashi sighed and sat on a tree near a street basketball court. There was a red head boy with splint eyebrows playing basketball. Akashi watched him with a bit of interest for the sport.

The red head angel was startled by a sudden monotone voice “Do you like basketball?” Akashi turned to see big blue eyes, light blue hair, big black bat wings and a long black tail. Akashi didn't have any doubt. This person was a demon.

The angel called upon his sword and attacked the demon. The light blue head used his shadow to block the hit “ You are very rude. I didn't do anything yet”

Akashi glared him “You are a demon. This is enough to kill you” the angel tried another hit. The demon warded off this as well “hair red like blood and cold heterochromatic eyes of crimson and gold. You are Akashi-kun, right? You are the talks of all demons. They said you are more scary of the demons themselves. By the way I'm Kuroko Tetsuya”

Akashi smirked “I glad to be the subject of fear of your evil beings. Also I don't care to learn your name seeing you are going to die”. The demon and angel kept on fighting but they was evenly matched. Akashi admitted unwilling that Kuroko was a good warrior. The blue haired demon asked “Can we stop, please? I don't want to fight you”

Akashi denied “Nope. My duty is destroy you” Kuroko sighed “Do you live only to battle? This is so sad. There are things so much more fun!” and the blue haired demon smirked “Like this” Kuroko transformed into a little dog with black and white fur.

Akashi stared to Kuroko puzzled. The dog ran toward the basketball court. Kagami was playing basketball when he heard a bark. He turned to see Kuroko in his dog form. Kagami yelled frightened and ran away from the basketball court. The dog changed in his true form. Kuroko looked at Akashi “This was fun” the angel crossed his arm “I don't find enjoyment from this lowly act” Okay, this was a lie, Kagami's expression was very funny but the angel would never give reason to a demon.

Kuroko bowed “I must go Akashi-kun. See you another time” and the demon vanished.

Akashi was speechless, the demon has gotten away from him! Akashi smirked. Maybe his guardian job wouldn't be boring like he first thought. The angel spread his wings and flew away.

Some minutes later, big iron beams fell down on the basketball court.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

From that day Akashi would always search for the demon. Let him go was a stain on his reputation. He found Kuroko doing mischievous acts but none of these were too evil. So Akashi's desire of kill him became less with the passage of the time. Sometimes while they was fighting, the demon extorted some talk with the angel.

Kuroko scolded Akashi about his too rigid behavior “You should enjoy your life more. The human world have so much to offer” Akashi looked at him “I know you are trying to corrupt me. You won't be successful”

Kuroko sighed “Look at the sky” Akashi looked at it. There was a beautiful sunset.

Akashi was breathless from the scenario. Kuroko said “The sky, painted with red and gold, is very beautiful. Do you think such scenery is corrupted?” the angel denied “Why are you showing me this?” Kuroko shrugged “Because you look empty. Do you even have something you hold dear?” Akashi got furious “You don't know anything about me”

The demon replied “It's true but I want to remedy about” the angel glared him “Why?” the demon smiled “Because you are like this sunset Akashi-kun. Very beautiful”

Akashi blushed “Flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm still going to kill you”

Kuroko laughed softly “Try it if you can. Bye” and the demon vanished.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi felt Kuroko demon's aura. He flew to him. He found Kuroko gripping the head of a human. Said man was yelling from the pain. His consciousness became clouded and soon went mad.

Akashi felt disappointed and coldness ran in his blood. He said “I thought you was different, but you are evil like the others”.

Kuroko dumped his pray and only said “I'm a demon Akashi-kun”. Akashi glared him “Next time I'm really going to kill you. Go away” his voice was serious.

Kuroko instead of disappear chose to fly away with his bat wings. To Akashi this act felt like a mockery, to make him remember Kuroko was indeed a demon. The red head felt betrayed, but first you must trust for feeling the betrayal. This was what Akashi felt the most anger about. His heart for the first time ached.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi felt Kuroko demon's energy inside an hospital. He found Kuroko in the middle of making another man go crazy. This time was a doctor. Akashi summoned his sword and attacked Kuroko. Kuroko used his shadow to make a sword as well and blocked the hit. The demon disappeared afterward. The angel sighed, _he escaped again._

Akashi went near the doctor. He was too late. The doctor yelled and talked nonsense.

The angel was walking in the hallways to get out from the hospital when he felt odd. He entered in a room full of children near their deathbed.

It wasn't a weird thing for children to die in a hospital, but Akashi felt those children weren't in the reaper's list. Akashi used his angelic power to cure them. The angel left the hospital happy to have done a good deed for a once.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was flying when a newspaper under wind control hit him in the face. Akashi was glad to be alone otherwise he would have to shut the mouth of the possibly witness.

The angel landed on the tree near the street basketball court. He glared the newspaper, he would have thrown it away because human affairs weren't of his concern but the photo on the first page caught his attention. There was the doctor the demon attacked. Akashi read the article:

_Doctor involved with human experimentation. After the doctor Imayoshi Shoichi went mad for unforeseen reason, he confessed his crimes to the police. The doctor used sick children to test new dangerous drugs going against human right. The children luckily survived the experiment. Someone think this is a miracle._

Akashi couldn't believe it, the demon stopped a criminal?  _This is a coincidence_ . Kuroko was a demon, why would he help someone?

The angel heard chatter inside the basketball court. There were the splint eyebrows guy and a tanned boy. Kagami said “Finally they removed the iron beams!” Aomine said “What do you mean?”

Kagami replied “Some time ago I was playing basketball when a dog appeared in the court. After I ran to save my skin from the vile creature, I returned to the court to find a huge amount of fallen beams. Luckily I went away, otherwise I would be died. I don't want to admit it but that dog saved me”. Aomine laughed “Your fear was helpful this time around”.

Akashi was speechless. Could this demon really be different? Akashi unaware of his own action smiled.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi investigated the victims of Kuroko's attacks and found that the demon's actions really were helpful. Like the first man Akashi saw to be assaulted by the demon. That man was a terrorist planning to make explode a building.

The angel wanted to speak with the teal head. He was curious about Kuroko's motivations. Akashi waited to feel Kuroko's aura. When he felt it, Akashi flew toward the demon.

Kuroko dumped his victim, a serial killer on the loose, and turned when he felt Akashi angelic presence. He was ready to ward off the attack but instead of a sword blow, Akashi literally threw himself on the demon.

Both of them fell on the ground. Akashi was on top of Kuroko “Why? Why are you making good deeds? You should destroy this place not protect it!”

Kuroko pushed Akashi on the ground and put himself on top of the angel. The sky blue demon said with a unreadable poker face “Only because I'm punishing criminals and saving someone, don't make me a good person Akashi-kun. I'm a demon. I'm selfish”.

Akashi stared the big blue eyes, his heart was beating like crazy “Why are you doing this?” his tone was full of curiosity and something the angel couldn't give a name.

Kuroko neared his head toward the angel face and sensually whispered into Akashi's ear “This place is my territory. I protect what is mine” and the demon vanished.

Akashi remained on the ground breathless. His heartbeat didn't show sign about slowly down.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi remained in the human world for some time now and demons learned his location. The angel had a lot of enemies. The demons didn't fight fair and all of them attacked in the same time, but Akashi was many time stronger so he defeated them.

When Akashi loosened his guard because victory, a demon hiding the whole time, tried to strike him, but said demon was stabbed by a shadow. Akashi turned and saw Kuroko killing the demon. Akashi asked the blunette “Why did you save me? We are enemies”.

Kuroko simply replied “ I told you before I protect what is mine”

Akashi glared him “Are you implying I am yours?”

Kuroko used a smile as an answer and disappeared. Akashi's cheeks made a faint blush. The angel felt that strangely, he didn't dislike that thought so much.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was watching Aomine and Kagami leaving the basketball court. He heard a familiar voice “Do you want to play basketball Akashi-kun?” the angel turned to see Kuroko beside him.

Akashi said “I can't indulge in plays. I have a duty” Kuroko sighed “You can take a break sometimes. Otherwise your duty will become your prison. Play with me” the demon made appear a basketball.

Akashi was very tempted but he still said “ I won't play with a demon”. Kuroko threw the basketball to him “Are you afraid of losing?” Akashi denied it. Kuroko made a challenger smile “Prove it”.

Akashi and Kuroko played against each other. In the beginning they were even but soon Akashi overpowered him and won. Akashi smiled, he had fun.

Kuroko watched him and smiled a little bit. Akashi noticed the happy look Kuroko was giving though his poker face and asked him “Why do you look so happy even though you lost?” Kuroko replied “Because this is the first time I saw your smile” Akashi felt embarrassed and blushed faintly “Give it a rest, Tetsuya” the demon happy mood increased “This is also the first time you called me using my name”

Akashi stared him “If you keep it up, this will be the last time as well” Kuroko chuckled “I have to go now. Let's play one to one again” and the demon disappeared.

Akashi knew even if this was wrong, he couldn't help to feel excited about playing with Kuroko again. The thought about meeting the demon, made his heart skip a beat.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was in heaven talking with Shintaro when the latter said “The higher up found demoniac activity in the place assigned to you. They sent Murasakibara to purge the demon nanodayo” the red head angel was shocked, _Tetsuya!_ was the only thought on his mind. Murasakibara worked in the same fighting squad of Akashi, therefore the red head angel knew his strength.

Akashi flew toward the human world and made a telepathic contact with Murasakibara “Where are you?” the purple giant replied “Aka-chin do you want to fight as well? I'm sorry I just finished...”

Akashi's heart stopped for a moment, _Tetsuya can't be dead!_ His mind was yelling hysterical “...I'm bored” but because the red head was a friend, the purple angel emitted his angelic aura.

Akashi hurriedly followed Murasakibara's aura and landed beside the giant.

“Aka-chin” Murasakibara greeted. Without wasting time Akashi asked him “Where is the demon?” the red head angel heart was beating unruly.

Usually would be weird for an angel asking to see an enemy corpse, but Murasakibara didn't cared about and pointed the body. Akashi went to see the face of the demon. _He isn't Tetsuya,_ Akashi's leg almost collapsed for the relief. He was near the point of crying for the joy.

The purple angel went to Akashi “Aka-chin, I want snacks” the red head angel nodded “ Let's go back in heaven. I will buy them for you” Murasakibara smiled “Thanks you Aka-chin”. Akashi wanted to send Murasakibara away from this place the faster way possible.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi went to the street basketball court. By now that place turned kinda into their meeting spot. Akashi waited until he heard the demon monotone voice “Are you searching for me Akashi-kun?” the angel didn't care in that moment if Kuroko was a demon or a enemy, he threw himself toward the demon and hugged him with his whole strength, like he wanted to make sure Kuroko was really with him

“For a moment I thought you was dead. My heart ached so much I felt like I was dying as well. I was so scared” Akashi shied a lonely tear.

Kuroko was moved by the angel's worry. He took Akashi's face in his hands and led the red head down in a kiss.

Akashi knew this was wrong. Kuroko was his enemy, they shouldn't kiss. Angels also couldn't fall in love because they had to be unbiased with every creature ( except the demons they had to kill ) and duty was everything for them. Still, why couldn't he push away those soft lips from him? His heart beating an insane speed craved only for more. As Kuroko deepened the kiss exploring the warm mouth, Akashi couldn't restrain his moans. He was feeling too good, like he finally found something of himself he didn't know to have, making him complete.

Kuroko pulled away his lips too fast for Akashi liking. The demon with an unusual tone filled with emotion said “I love you”.

Akashi knew this was a sin, an heavy sin no one preceded. But since the moment his heart stopped because the thought about Kuroko's death, Akashi knew he was beyond saving. He had fallen “I love you too”.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko was walking on a deserted road when he heard a voice “Ani-ue, your are playing a dangerous game with that angel” Mayuzumi said. Kuroko glared him “This isn't a game” Mayuzumi nodded “I know it. This was only a figure of speech” after some minutes of silence he added “Please, stop it. The one who will lose when the things go wrong will be you” Kuroko smiled sorrowful “It was too late since the first time my eyes landed upon him”

Mayuzumi sighed “ Why is him?”

Kuroko answered “Thanks to him, I don't hate the color red anymore”.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi and Kuroko was watching together the sunset on the rooftop of a tall building with their hand clasped. Akashi looked Kuroko. The demon's eyes showed fondness about the land they was seeing. “Why do you love this place so much?”

Kuroko looked at the angel debating if tell him the answer or not. The demon said “Because was my duty to protect this land”

Akashi was curious, why would a demon have the duty to protect something? “I don't understand, what do you mean?”

Kuroko sighed “I was human before becoming a demon. I was the Daimyo of this land during Muromachi period. Even if I'm not human anymore I can't let go this place” the demon pointed a direction “My house was there” Kuroko chuckled “It's really ironic, I scolded you because you are too serious regarding your duty but I can't let go mine”.

Akashi was speechless, an human becoming a demon was impossible. No one had ever listened to such a thing. Akashi glared him “It's impossible. You are lying”

Kuroko replied monotone “It's up to you if believe me or not”

the angel after some thinking, sighed “I believe you” after all their love was also impossible. To confirm such, Akashi gave a kiss to Kuroko. They quickly lost themselves into each other mouth.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was flying when he felt someone hugging him from the back. The angel was transported in another place. Akashi opened his eyes to see a sea of flowers. The landscape was so beautiful! It was filled with so many colors and the sky was so serene like Kuroko's hair color.

“Do you like it?” Akashi heard the unmistakable voice of Kuroko. The angel turned to face the demon “This place is enchanting”

Kuroko smiled “I'm glad you like it” the demon put a flower crown on top of Akashi's head “Now you look really like an angel, innocent and pure”

Akashi teased “Do you wish to corrupt me demon-san?”

Kuroko played along “What would you do in this case angel-san?”

Akashi smirked “Try to catch me” and the angel ran through the flowers. Kuroko smiled to the challenge and chased after him, until Akashi turned back and threw himself toward Kuroko.

The two of them rolled on the flowers. Kuroko tightened his hold on Akashi and said “Caught” Akashi laughed and responded to the hug “I love you”. Kuroko replied “I love you too”.

Akashi stared the demon's blue eyes and asked the question which was harassing him for some time “Why is me? Why do you love me?”

Kuroko caressed the angel hair and took a lock between his fingers “I used to hate red. Red for me meant blood, war and death. When you descended from heaven you held such a bloodlust that I thought about killing you. Instead your expression changed when you saw a boy playing basketball. Your eyes lighted up, you looked so innocently interested to the game, your cold red became warm. So warm that melted my heart” Kuroko took Akashi's face between his hands “Now red means the warm sunset and Akashi-kun” the demon kissed sweetly his lover.

Akashi eagerly responded. Their tongue danced skillful inside each other mouths, waking up their innermost deepest needs. Kuroko filled with lust, asked between the moans “Can I take you wholly Akashi-kun?” Akashi clouded by his own desire answered with an hungry kiss.

The demon and the angel became one, body and soul, between multicolored flowers and a serene sky.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Midorima Shintaro was worried. Akashi was different since he was assigned to the human world. The green head angel decided to follow him.

Haizaki, another angel, saw Midorima on his stalking mission, _This looks interesting_. 

Akashi too eager to see Kuroko didn't pay attention to his surrounding. Why should he do it? It was a common fact mistrust didn't exist between angels. The red head couldn't imagine someone would follow him.

Akashi landed on the street basketball court. When Kuroko arrived they greeted each other with a kiss.

Midorima saw them. Haizaki as well,  _I must report him to Nijimura._

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was in heaven. Midorima tried to persuade him “Stop your relationship with the demon, nanodayo! This is inconceivable! Your are committing a grave sin! You will be severely punished!Quit before this is found out nanodayo!”

Akashi stared his friend “I can't stop it Shintaro. I love him. I prefer losing my wings than losing Tetsuya”

Midorima looked him resigned “I can't change your mind, right?” Akashi nodded.

Haizaki when to them “ Nijimura summoned you” Akashi asked him “Why?” Haizaki made a grin so wrong on a angel's face “Punishment”.

Akashi entered the big hall. Nijimura sat on his throne. A jury full of angels was situated on both the sides of the hall. Nijimura said “Akashi Seijuuro. You are accused to be committed in a love relationship with a demon. It's true?” Akashi couldn't lie to the head angel thus he answered “It's true”

there were some minutes of silence and then the pandemonium exploded “ This is unacceptable!” “Such an heavy sin” “This never happened before” “This is treason” and so on...

Nijimura yelled “Quiet!” the whole hall became silent. Nijimura said “Akashi Seijuuro, for the crime of high treason, your wings will be ripped apart and you shall become fallen. The sentence will be accomplished the next three days in the human world. You will spend the meantime locked in your house.” Akashi didn't ask clemency. He stayed still with a proud expression. He could bear any pain and humiliations to stay with his demon.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Midorima couldn't stand his friend would lose his wings. To became fallen was the worst disgrace an angel could receive. He couldn't let this happen!

Midorima flew to the human world and landed on the basketball court where he saw Akashi with the demon. The green head emitted his angelic energy hoping to call the demon. Midorima waited for hours before said demon decided to grant him a visit “It's dangerous for an angel to emit his aura for such long time. What would have you done if some ill-intentioned found you?”

Midorima said “I was looking for you nanodayo” Kuroko looked at him with suspect “Why?”

the green angel replied “Please save Akashi!” the demon panicked “ What do you mean? What has happened to Akashi-kun?”

Midorima answered “Your relationship with Akashi was discovered. The next three days Akashi will be punished. The others angels will rip off his wings! He will become fallen! He will be hunted like the demons! He could never return to heaven again!”

Midorima stared Kuroko with intensity “Please stop your relationship with him. This is the only way to save him. If you really love him, let him go”

Kuroko's face betray none of the storm inside his mind. He didn't say anything and disappeared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was tied up when the angels led him to the human world. They were on top of a hill. Akashi was ready to face his punishment. The angels looked at him with scorn. Nijimura ordered Haizaki and another angel to get ready. They would be the ones to carry out the sentence. Midorima panicked. He was praying the demon would come.

Nijimura said “We shall begin the punishment!” Haizaki and the other angel were going near Akashi's wings when a sinister laughter interrupted.

Nijimura yelled “Who are you?” Kuroko appeared with a evil grin on his face “What is happening here? You look so disgraceful Akashi-kun” the demon chuckled “Did you fall in love with me so much? Now I'm a little troubled about. This game went too far” Akashi was shocked “Game?” Kuroko smirked “Yes, a game. Did you really believe me, a demon, could love you? I only wanted to see how much low you could go down for me. Are you going to give up your wings for me? This is so sweet, but now I'm bored.”

Akashi was assaulted by an immeasurable anger “You lied to me? Every single word!?” Kuroko kept on his smirk “Every single word. Like when I said I was human. You knew it was impossible, how could you believe me? You are a fool” Akashi's heart broke in pieces. The demon fooled him. He wanted to kill Kuroko so bad. He hated him so much! Kuroko said “Now, go on with the punishment! Does someone have popcorn?”

Nijimura solemn said “ We never give satisfaction to a demon! Release Akashi! He is a victim of this monster! His punishment will be changed” Haizaki loosened the tie. Akashi called his sword and assaulted the demon. Kuroko dodged him. Nijimura said “Right now we aren't in a position to fight the demon. Let's go back to heaven!” Nijimura turned to face Kuroko “Next time you won't be so lucky”. Nijimura and the others angels flew away.

Akashi, heartbroken, glared Kuroko with the whole rage he could master “I hate you. I never want to see you again” the red head angel full of pain, flew away as well without looking back. Midorima from distance, mimed with his mouth “Thanks you” and followed Akashi.

Kuroko remained alone in the hill. He muttered sorrowful “Farewell my love” and cried a single tear down to the whole cheek. The demon's heart literally broke. Kuroko turned into a stone statue.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mayuzumi went to his brother. “I warned you would have lost. Why you didn't listen to me...” Mayuzumi looked with sadness at his brother turned into stone “I will bring you in a place where no angel or demon can reach you. A place where you can rest in peace for eternity” the demon disappeared bringing the statue with him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> I'm Kidding. The story isn't finished. I don't like tragedy after all, and the title wouldn't make sense without the second part. Very soon I will publish the next part. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi waited for Nijimura to state the new punishment. The angel only wanted to work and forget the pain of his heart. Kuroko was right, Akashi was empty before meeting the demon, but his emptiness was numb, without feelings. Now the red haired angel had a painful void on his chest, and such a rage that burned like Hell itself.

Nijimura finally spoke “You will work in the archive. Heaven must keep pace with the times. You will turn the old recorded data into DVD and Blu-ray.”

Akashi wanted to protest but Nijimura silenced him “You are lucky to get such a lenient penalty. Do you still think I will send you in the war front after the mess you have done? The anger that you feel could get yourself and your comrades killed!”.

Akashi wanted to fight. He wanted to lose himself and forget. He wanted to take revenge. He wanted to bath in the enemies' blood. He wanted to destroy the one who broke his heart. Nope, he was only fooling himself. Despite everything the demon did to him, the angel could never kill him. Love was a sweet poisoned trap which the red head didn't know how to get out. Nijimura was right. Akashi wasn't ready for the battlefield.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was inside the archive. The red head sighed at the view. Paper scattered on the floor. Old films hanging around. Shelves overflowing with records from the begin of the time. Dust covered everything. Akashi repressed the need of sneeze. This place was a complete mess.

The angel started cleaning. He was a little grateful about the chaos. This much work would help him not to think.

Akashi was cleaning a shelf hidden in the dark, when something caught his view. The angel took the object and his eyes widened. The object was an old film but what surprised the angel was the note stuck on it. With a messy penmanship there was written the name Kuroko Tetsuya.

This was a record about the demon. Why was it here? Akashi laughed about the irony. He wanted to forget him, instead he found his track in the most dark corner of the archive. The film was elusive like the subject recorded.

The angel was assaulted by a fit of anger. He wanted to vent his rage on the film and break it. But soon another urge blocked his actions. Akashi wanted to see Kuroko, even only a picture of him. The angel was repelled about himself but he missed the demon so bad. Soon he surrendered to the temptation and searched for an old movie projector.

Akashi started the record in silent anticipation.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko was born from the legitimate consort of a Daimyo under Ashikaga's sovereignty. Kuroko's family was neither of high samurai class nor poor, therefore they lived relatively in peace considered their era, and the people living in their land loved them.

Kuroko as the first born son and heir, was taught from very young age to serve the shogun and protect his native land. His father always told him “We are getting food, money and servitude from the folk of this land, so it's our duty defend them in return. This discern a Lord from a parasite. Honor your blood and ancestors so that upon death, you will be welcomed with a smile on their face”.

The light blue haired boy took seriously his role. He trained every day with the sword and treated kindly his vassals and serves. Soon his people came to love him and Kuroko love all of them, especially his half younger brother Mayuzumi Chihiro ( He was adopted by another family to avoid the problem of inheritance ). They often played together with villager children.

When Kuroko turned 15, his father passed away from illness and the bluenette became the Daimyo. The boy was overwhelmed by his responsibility but with his inner strength, determination and very much stubbornness, he managed to rule his domain and find stability in his life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Soon things turned for the worst. The Ashikaga was divided on a civil war and Japan was thrown into chaos. While the higher families fought for the throne's ascent of their lieges, the small Daimyo used the war to expand their land. Kuroko at the age of 18, was attacked by the neighbor Daimyo Hanamiya Makoto.

Kuroko bravely faced his enemy and defended his land, but the opponent was too strong, therefore Kuroko tried to negotiate peace. Hanamiya demanded a price too high “I want this land and the lord to be publicly executed”.

Inside the Lord house, Mayuzumi was indignant “I hope you aren't really thinking about hand over yourself. We must find another way or fight until the end!”.

Kuroko stoic answered “There aren't other ways brother. My duty is the safeguard of this land and the people suffered enough. If my death will bring peace, so be it.”

Mayuzumi glared him “ You can't do it. I won't allow it”. Kuroko was replying when a servant brought the tea. Kuroko sighed “Let's talk about it after the tea” the two brothers slowly drank the hot beverage. Suddenly their breaths got heavy, their vision became black and they fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Wake up Ani-ue..” Kuroko heard during his slumber “Wake up!” the teal headed boy slowly opened his eyes. Kuroko looked around, Mayuzumi and him were tied up. A man who Kuroko recognized as his most trusted vassal Furihata Kouki went near them “ I will bring you to Hanamiya” Mayuzumi was furious “You are selling your master to the enemy, traitor!”

Furihata shaking bowed “I'm sorry my lord, but we haven't choice” Kuroko's expression remained neutral and simply said “I understand”.

The brown haired vassal led the blunette and his brother out of the house. There were the other vassals, the servants and the villagers. No one lifted a finger to help. The people faced the ground and softly muttered “I'm sorry” with tears in their eyes.

Kuroko walked proud. He forgave all of them, this was for the land best interest. Mayuzumi instead cursed them and tried to get free but he couldn't loose the knot. In a silent procession, they arrived to an hill.

Hanamiya was there with his army. He was smiling, clearly amused by the situation. Furihata frightened knelt “We recognized you as the master of this land and brought to you the previous lord like you wanted. So please stop this war”. Hanamiya ordered his right hand to tied up Kuroko to the pole planted in the hill for the occasion. The bluenette didn't resist. Mayuzumi wanted to stop them but he was blocked by a few of soldiers.

Kuroko saw Hanamiya walking to him and waited for his death. Instead the black haired man ordered “Kill every person of his land!” Hanamiya's soldiers unsheathed their katana and started the carnage. Furihata begged clemency to Hanamiya but said man killed the brown head vassal on the spot.

Kuroko saw everything: the people running, the screams, the metallic smell, bodies falling in the ground and red, so much red! The bluenette screamed “Hanamiya! Why?! You said that you would stop to attack in exchange with my death! Why are you killing the people?” Hanamiya sadistically smirked “How may I trust peasants that betrayed their master? I don't need them” and laughed darkly “Enjoy the slaughter!”.

Kuroko struggled to get free. He had to help his people! Mayuzumi took advantage of the havoc and used a katana fallen in the ground to cut the rope on his hands. He immediately went toward his brother to free him. Kuroko yelled to him “Don't think about me, run!”.

Instead of run, Mayuzumi cut Kuroko's rope. The bluenette fell in the ground. When Kuroko got up wanting to scold his brother, he saw red. Cold metal soaked in blood came out from Mayuzumi's chest. Soon after the katana was removed from the back. Mayuzumi's body fell showing a smiling Hanamiya with the murderous tool on his hand.

The falling body of his brother made Kuroko lose his last ounce of sanity, his voice and every cell of his being screamed with pure killing intent. He wanted to kill the enemies, for his brother, for his people!

The teal head took Mayuzumi's katana and run toward the battlefield. Blinded by fury he slaughtered every soldiers who came within his range. The sun started to become black.

Kuroko soaked by his enemies' blood and the murdered people's feelings of desperation and revenge, kept on fighting unstoppable. The sun and the sky become black, for an endless moment the dark reigned. The eclipse was completed.

When the light started to return, Kuroko showed on his back big black bat wings and a long black tale. His strength and speed were drastically increased. His shadow like it was alive pierced his enemies. Kuroko wasn't a human anymore.

When the last soldier fell, Kuroko turned to face Hanamiya. The human frightened ran but Kuroko caught him. Hanamiya could only said “Monster” before thousand of shadow blades pierced his body. Dark clouds gathered in the sky. The massacre was over.

Kuroko surrounded by corpses went to Mayuzumi. The demon hugged his brother and released a desperate cry on the hill painted red with blood. It started to rain, as if the sky was moved by the demon sorrow and couldn't restrain his tears.

Kuroko mourning under the rain was the last imagine and the film stopped.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi couldn't restrain a few of tears escaping his eyes. Seeing Kuroko's suffering was a stab on his heart. He didn't care about his anger or if Kuroko played with him or if he would make a fool of himself, he wanted to hold the demon with all the strength he was capable.

The angel ran outside the archive. He needed to go in the human world and see his Tetsuya.

Midorima saw him “Akashi why are you running? Where are you going nanodayo?”

Akashi replied “In the human world. I must see Tetsuya. Before to be a demon he really was an human. He lied to me during my judgment. I want to learn the reason”.

Midorima tried to stop the red head “You will get punished! You risk of losing your wings! The demon' sacrifice will become pointless!” the last sentence made Akashi stop. He glared the green head “What do you mean? Tell me what you know!”

Midorima said “ before your sentence was carried out, I went to the human world and met your demon. I told him your situation and if he really loved you, he had to let you go.” Akashi was speechless “ you are telling me...” Midorima nodded “The demon left you to save you. He made you hate him so that you could move on and regain innocence in the eyes of the other angels”.

Akashi was overjoyed. Kuroko loved him. Their love wasn't fake “Tetsuya, you self-sacrificing fool. I didn't need to be saved. For me you are more important than everything”.

The red haired angel stared his friend “I'm sorry Shintaro. I don't care if I would make Tetusya' sacrifice to became vain but I can't live without him” Midorima sighed “I can't stop you, right?” Akashi nodded. Midorima pushed his glasses “I will help you” Akashi smiled “Thanks you Shintaro” the green head cheeks became red “I'm not doing for you, but because I can't bear to be indebted with a demon nanodayo”.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midorima took out from his bag a wig and glasses. Akashi was staring the green head confused “Why have you these things?” Midorima simply replied “My lucky item for the day is a disguise kit. Oha Asa is right as always” the red head raised an eyebrow “Oha Asa?” the green head enlightened him “the horoscope”.

Akashi sighed, first he fell for a demon and now his friend, an angel, believed in the horoscope “Heaven is slowly filling with weirdos”.

Thanks to the disguise and Midorima's presence, Akashi passed the checks at the heaven gate. The two angel descended to the human world. In the street basketball court the red haired angel let out his angelic aura, hoping to call Kuroko. The days passed and the demon never came.

Midorima sighed “Give up, Akashi. The demon isn't here” Akashi looked at him. “Tetsuya would never leave this place. He will return and I will wait for him”.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi was in black space. It wasn't darkness because he could see himself clearly. _Where am I?_

“This is a dream Akashi-kun” the angel could never be wrong about the owner of this voice. He turned his face and saw Kuroko. Akashi didn't waste time. He run to the teal haired demon and hugged him like there wasn't a tomorrow. The scenery changed into the meadow of flowers where they had their first time.

Akashi said “I'm sorry I told you I hate you. It was a lie, well not exactly, I was really hurt but I don't care anymore. I love you and I know you love me too” the angel looked into the demon's big blue eyes and begged “Please return to me”.

Kuroko caressed the angel hair “Go back to heaven Akashi-kun” Akashi glared him with rage “No. I won't leave you for the second time. Tell me where you are”.

Kuroko replied “I can't tell you. Forget about me, it's for the best”.

Akashi said “Like in the past when you wanted to hand over yourself to Hanamiya?” Kuroko's eyes widened for the surprise. The angel kept on “I will never agree about this best that you speak Tetsuya. I will find you”.

Kuroko said “You will come across too much sufferance. Don't search for me Akashi-kun”.

The angel tightened the hug “I don't care. I still want to search for you”.

The light blue haired demon sighed “You are too stubborn” Akashi smiled “Like you”. Kuroko smiled as well. He led Akashi head down and tenderly kissed him. Akashi responded greedily. How much he missed these soft lips!

Kuroko deepened the kiss wanting to convey the strong love he felt toward the angel.

After he removed his mouth, Kuroko breathless said “My time run out. Goodbye Akashi-kun. My heart will always be with you” and started to disappear. Akashi yelled “Tetsuyaaaa!” while the dream fell apart.

The angel opened his eyes and saw the night sky of the human world. The dream felt so real, he still felt the lingered warm on his lips. He put his hand on his heart “I swear I will find you Tetsuya”.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi inquired to Midorima “What is the situation in Heaven?” the green head sighed “Murasakibara is blocking the gate preventing the other angels to follow you. Kise returned from the war and after listening to your story he decided to help Murasakibara. He cried like a fountain. So annoying nanodayo”. Midorima asked the red head “What are you going to do Akashi?”.

The red head answered “I will catch some demons and question them about Tetsuya. Someone must know him”.

Akashi decided to use himself as a bait. Midorima hid himself in the bush. The red haired angel emitted strongly his aura so that his enemies would come to him. The demons started to come and Akashi (like the perfect warrior he was) caught all of them. He questioned them rather harshly but no one knew Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi killed his prisoners ( Would seems hypocrite considering he loved a demon, but those demons tried to kill him, thus to Akashi, this fell in the category of self defense).

Akashi was preparing himself for another hunt when he heard a voice “I wanted to see what this commotion was about and here we have an angel searching for Kuro-chan” the raven head demon smiled “Nice to meet you, my name is Takao Kazunari”.

Akashi glared him “You know Tetsuya?” Takao replied “Indeed I'm one of the lucky few. Kuro-chan doesn't like to be in the spotlight”. Akashi ordered “Tell me where he is.”

The raven head said “Do you think I would sell my friend to an enemy? Why are you searching for him?”

Akashi answered proudly without a ounce of shyness “Because I love him”. Takao was shocked, _Only Kuro-chan could make such a mess._ Takao smirked “Considering the circumstances I could help you but I'm a demon, therefore I don't work gratis”.

Akashi glared him with his cold heterochromatic eyes “Speak your request” Takao smiled “I want to laugh until my stomach hurt”.

Akashi's eyes widened shocked. Between all the things the demon could ask him, Takao hit the only weakness Akashi unwilling admitted to have. Has someone ever heard about an angel with a sense of humor? “Change it with something else” Takao smirked “Nope”.

Midorima emerged from the bush “This is unacceptable!” Takao observed Midorima and burst out laughing “Your green hair... I thought you was bush ahahah!” Akashi stared Midorima with a new founded respect.

Midorima yelled “Stop laughing nanodayo!” Takao instead kept to laugh “Nanodayo? Ahahah” Midorima angered said “You must be a Scorpio. Oha Asa said today I would meet an annoying one” Takao looked him stunned “You, an angel, believe in the horoscope! Ahahaha!” and Midorima gave the final blow showing the lucky item in his hand: sexy black pantie.

Takao fell on the ground laughing, his stomach hurt so much! The demon looked at Akashi and said pointing Midorima “Can I have him?” Akashi, like he was Midorima's owner, nodded. The green head angel yelled his disagreement “No, you can't!”. Takao asked the green head “What is your name?” Midorima adjusted his glassed “I don't give my name to a demon” Akashi answered pointing the other angel “Midorima Shintaro”. The green head glared Akashi with a betrayed look. Akashi replied him with a sweet smile that conveyed the message 'I will do everything for Tetsuya'.

Akashi turned his attention to Takao “We accomplished our part of the deal. It's your turn. Where is Tetsuya?”

Takao smiled “I don't know” Akashi and Midorima wanted to strangle him. The red haired angel summoned his sword ready to strike. Takao hurriedly said “Wait! I don't know where Kuro-chan is, but I know a person that always knows where he goes.”

Akashi withdrew his weapon “Where can I find this person?”

Takao smirked “Burn ten complete series of light novels and he will come to you angry like Satan himself”.

The raven haired demon waved his hand “I must go. I will see you another day Shin-chan!” and Midorima yelled “Don't call me that! I don't want to see you again nanodayo!” Takao flew away laughing out loud.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi and Midorima watched the books burning. The arson gave them a weird sense of accomplishment. Not that they would tell to someone.

From the smoke emerged a figure yelling in rage “Who dare to burn the best invention made by the human kind!” the smoke reduced showing a furious Mayuzumi.

Akashi was surprised “You are alive” Mayuzumi glared the red head “Sure I am alive! What do you think you are talking to? A Ghost? You have eyes, use them” Akashi glared him back, no one could talk so rudely to him!

Midorima asked the red head “Do you know him?” Akashi replied “He is Tetsuya's younger brother” Akashi faced the demon “I thought Hanamiya killed you”

Mayuzumi said “Tetsuya talked to you about our past? Nope, he isn't the type to do it. You investigated about us, although your data must be incomplete. I survived the sword blow and my brother shared with me his demonic energy turning me into a demon like him”.

Akashi said without feeling “Congratulation about your survival. Now tell me where is Tetsuya”

Mayuzumi said “Okay” and with a snap of his fingers, he transported himself and the angels in the Underworld.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Akashi and Midorima opened their eyes to see an very huge door which you couldn't see the summit. They saw a big wall extending for kilometer that divided the ground where they were standing from the ground on the other side of the door. The sky was purple.

Midorima said “Where are we?” from the back of the angels, Mayuzumi said “Welcome to the Underworld, or more precisely in a forgotten zone. I found this place a century ago. It's incredible no one knew about it ”.

Akashi glared him “Why did you lead us here?” Mayuzumi replied “Do you want to see my brother, right? He is in the other side of the door”.

Akashi tried to open the door straightaway, but he didn't manage to do it. Mayuzumi chuckled with malice “Only me and my brother can open this door”.

Akashi asked him “What do you want in exchange for opening the door?” Mayuzumi smirked “Defeat the guardians of this gate. I want to see if you are worthy of my brother” with a snap of his finger three demons appeared: a big muscular one, a sophisticated one, and an hyperactive one.

Mayuzumi said “They are Nebuya, Mibuchi and Hayama. The door's guardians. They are really strong. I advice you to give up”.

Nebuya said “We have to fight this shrimp?” a vein popped on Akashi's head.

Mibuchi said “He is so cute. This will be fun” Hayama added “Yeah, a battle!”

Akashi said “I will fight them. Shintaro stay back” Midorima nodded.

Mayuzumi smirked “The fight shall begin!” _I will get a little revenge for my brother and the light novels!_

Akashi tried to summon his sword but nothing came to his hand “What is happening?” Mayuzumi chuckled “I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you angelic power doesn't work in the Underworld”.

Midorima yelled “Akashi!” Nebuya grabbed the red head arm and threw him in the wall. Akashi lost his breath in the impact. Hayama gave him a kick but Akashi dodged him. Mibuchi summoned a spear. He shot it to Akashi's wing and nailed the angel on the wall. Nebuya started to land punch in Akashi's face.

Midorima yelled “This isn't fair!” Mayuzumi said “Demons are never fair.” and added directed to Akashi “If you swear you will never search for Tetsuya again, I will stop this fight” Akashi answered “No. I can still fight”. The angel extracted the spear from his wing. He smiled to Mibuchi “Thank you for giving me a weapon” and used the spear to land hit to Nebuya. Midorima tried to help Akashi but Mayuzumi blocked him with his shadow “I didn't allow you to meddle in”.

Hayama attacked him from the back but Akashi dodged and the blond fell on the muscular demon. Mibuchi landed a kick to Akashi and the angel used the spear to shield him, but the impact was too strong and the spear slipped from Akashi's hand.

Nebuya got up and grabbed Akashi's arms, thus blocking the angel. Mibuchi landed hits on Akashi stomach. Mayuzumi said “Give up!” G _ive up! My brother doesn't want you to learn what he has become._

Akashi muttered in pain “I will never give up about Tetsuya” Akashi's eyes was glowing with tenacity while he turned his face toward the big door “not when he is so close” he weakly tried to lift an arm toward it like he could reach his bluenette demon.

Mayuzumi thought, _Ani-ue I'm sorry. I must hurt your angel badly_ “Finish him!”.

Hayama and Mibuchi was ready to launch their attack upon Akashi in the clutches of Nebuya. Midorima yelled. Akashi closed his eyes waiting for the impact. The hits never reached him.

Akashi opened his eyes to see his shadow moving like it was alive. The shadow took the form of thousand blades and pierced that body of the three demons. Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya fell in the ground defeated. For a moment Akashi was overwhelmed by his feelings. His mouth faltered “In the dream, you gave me your shadow...”.

Mayuzumi was stunned, _as a statue as well you still protect him Tetsuya. Do you love him this much?_

Akashi glared Mayuzumi with determination “I won. Open the door” the gray haired demon released Midorima and sighed “Okay” _I'm sorry Ani-ue. I don't have the heart to separate the two of you any longer._

Mayuzumi snapped his finger and the door opened.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

On the other side of the giant door there was a beautiful garden of black roses, but Akashi didn't have the patience to admire the beautiful landscape “Where is Tetsuya?”.

Mayuzumi with a dark expression led them in the garden's center. When they arrived near the statue, Mayuzumi didn't need to tell anything, because Akashi knew it. No normal statue could be so identical to the original and Akashi that learned to memory every single detail of Tetsuya's body, could tell it at first gaze. Tears fell from the angel eyes “How did it happen?”.

Mayuzumi sighed “We demons are made by negative emotions, therefore we feel more strongly comparing the other creatures. Have you ever wondered why the demons seek evil and hate? It's because to us love is dangerous. For us the word 'heartbroken' isn't a figure of speech, if the love go wrong, the heart breaks for real and the demon becomes of stone. You made Tetsuya to become like this”.

Midorima filled with guilty said “I'm sorry Akashi. If I had known it, I would never ask him to leave you” Mayuzumi said “This isn't your fault. This was my brother's choice”.

Akashi muttered in sobs “I'm sorry Tetsuya. I'm sorry...” he turned to face the gray haired demon “Does it exist a way to save him?”

Mayuzumi replied “Nope. There is only a rumor that said: the only thing that can cure a broken heart is the only thing a demon would never get. I'm sorry”.

Akashi heart broke at those words and yet he remained of flesh and blood. Why? He wanted to become of stone like his lover. The pain was driving him crazy. For an endless moment he remained quiet. Next he voiced with full lungs all his desperation. Midorima and Mayuzumi watched helpless. They couldn't do anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

After some hours Akashi quieted down. Midorima asked him “What are you going to do?”

Akashi faced him with empty eyes “I will stay here. I will never let him alone again. Even if he is a statue I still love him.” and added “Tell to Atsushi and Ryouta they can stop now” the green head nodded.

Akashi, like he was insane, hugged the cold statue of stone “Nothing will separate us again” and kissed Kuroko with all his love. A miracle happened.

The statue was wrapped in shadows, the cold changed in warm, the hard changed in soft, the stone changed in skin. When the shadows went away, Kuroko turned into flesh again. The bluenette moved his arms and legs. He incredulous widened his eyes “How?” but Akashi didn't care about the reasons, he squeezed the demon with his whole strength. His eyes gave birth to new tears. This time derived from joy.

Mayuzumi muttered speechless “Look like the thing a demon would never get is the love of a angel. We are lucky”

Midorima pushing his glasses instead replied “I think this was simply Destiny”.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mayuzumi asked them “Where are you going to live? Heaven and Underworld will never welcome you” Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand in his and said “We are going to live hidden in the Human world. A world where good and evil coexist together is perfect for us”. Mayuzumi awkwardly hugged his brother “Visit me sometimes” Kuroko smiled a tiny bit “Of course”.

Midorima asked Akashi “Are you sure? You will never return to Heaven again nanodayo” the red haired angel smiled “Heaven is no longer my home. My place is beside Tetsuya” with a little worry he added “Will you be fine when you return to Heaven? Angels can't lie to their superior” Midorima replied “The higher up lost you, thus they can't allow to lose me, Murasakibara and Kise as well. Also Nijimura has a sweet spot for us. We are going to be fine” The green head offered his hand “Goodbye Akashi. I hope to see you again in the future” Akashi shook hands with him “So do I. Stay well Shintaro”.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Kuroko and Akashi were watching the sunset on the rooftop of the tallest building in Kuroko's native land. The sky blue haired demon said deadpanned “I can't still believe I can keep to watch the sunset with you Akashi-kun. I'm so happy” Akashi smiled “The same applies to me. I feel the whole thing is a miracle” Akashi added with more emotion “You are a miracle, Tetsuya”.

Kuroko corrected him “We are a miracle Akashi-kun” the demon fondly kissed the angel lips. Akashi answered with the same sweetness.

Kuroko said with his monotonous voice yet filled with love “I love you Akashi Seijuurou, even if you are angel”.

Akashi said with the same feelings “I love you Kuroko Tetsuya, even if you are a demon”.

Rumors said some time after a certain green haired angel also made a love escape with a certain raven haired demon.

Angel Akashi and demon Kuroko kept to watch the sunset together forever and ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the readers liked the story. Please comment and read my other works if you have time!

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> I'm Kidding. The story isn't finished. I don't like tragedy after all, and the title wouldn't make sense without the second part. Very soon I will publish the next part. Please comment!


End file.
